Xiaolin Showdown A New Threat
by Hyper Sonic 009
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Raimundo was named the Xiaolin Leader, and the monks are relaxing. But when new enemies arrive, they will need the assistance of a few more Xiaolin Dragons to emerge victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Xiaolin Showdown **

_A New Threat_

Part 1

At the Xiaolin temple, Omi was practicing a new attack. It was called 'Rhino Smashing Boulder', which involved focusing chi toward the arms, allowing the user to release attacks at maximum strength.

Raimundo was out in a grassy area, practicing some advanced soccer moves. Clay was carving a wooden horse, and Kimiko was talking to a friend via cell phone. Seriously, why does a monk have a CELL PHONE?

No Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves for a few weeks, and the monks were getting used to relaxing (Well, besides Omi). Raimundo had used the free time to pull off a series of pranks on the other monks.

Kimiko was the one most annoyed with Rai. Why? Because around seventy-five percent of his pranks were directed toward her. He had downloaded viruses onto her laptop and her PDA (seriously; monk plus laptop plus PDA equals…NOTHING! IT DOES NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!), along with 'redesigning her room' while she was away. With what? Three words: Barney the Dinosaur.

Clay wasn't that mad at Rai; after all, the only thing Rai had done to him in the past few weeks was hide his hat in the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Omi was only slightly mad at Rai for dropping a banana peel in front of him while he was doing a difficult training exercise.

_Ah, What should I do next? Maybe I should mess with Kimiko's latest video game…that would make her mad. Nah, I haven't done anything to Omi or Clay in a while. I'll just 'borrow' all of Kimiko's games while she's talking to her friend. She's the best to prank, she always gets really mad when I do stuff._ Raimundo thought as he walked back to the temple.

Omi spotted him as he finished mastering his move and boasted, "Raimundo, please watch this moooost impressive move that I have mastered! It allows me to release punches at high speed and with impressive strength!"

"Later Omi, I need to do something right now."

"What is it? May I come with you?"

"Um, sure. You can come with me, Kim told me that I could borrow all her video games earlier and I'm just going to pick them up."

"Oh, may I play too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, but why are you grabbing her laptop?" Omi asked.

"Uh…she said I could use that too."

Omi put his hand to his chin for a few seconds; a gesture implying deep thought.

It only lasted two seconds.

"OK! There would be no reason for you, the leader of this team, to lie to me about this, so I believe you."

"Good, now can you carry her PDA and those other games?"

"Ok, I am glad I came with you, you would never have been able to carry all this stuff without me."

"Sure Omi. Come on, let's take this stuff to my room."

When Raimundo walked out of the door, he saw Dojo scratching a rash he had on his back with a comb.

"Ewww. Whose comb is that?" Omi asked as he took the comb from Dojo, making sure he didn't drop one of the games he was carrying.

"Oh, it's Kimiko's, but that's not the point. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."

Rai sighed, then used his wind powers to put the games and comb back in Kimiko's room and said, "I'll go get the others."

"Hurry up, this rash is getting bad," Dojo said as he rubbed his back along a wall.

"It wouldn't itch so bad if you didn't scratch it so much," Rai muttered under his breath as he walked out side to get Clay and Kimiko.

He found Clay sitting a rock, carving a cowboy out a block of wood and said, "C'mon. Dojo's sensed another Wu."

"Finally. I was starting to get bored of carving."

"Yeah, I've been really bored too. Go to the garden, I'll get Kimiko."

"Alright Partner, whatever you say."

With that, Raimundo used his powers to fly in the air so he could find Kimiko. Once he spotted her walking by a tree, he flew down behind her, tapped her shoulder, and said, "Boo!"

"Ah!" Kimiko yelled as she jumped in the air and did a 180 degree turn. "Don't scare me like that Rai! It gets annoying after a while." Kimiko said.

"Sorry, but Dojo's sensed another Shen Gong Wu."

"Ok, let me tell Keiko I have to go."

"Alright, but make it quick."

Kimiko turned around and finished her phone call with her friend, then walked to Dojo. When she got to him, Dojo asked, "What took you so long? You don't want Jack to get the Wu first. Do you?"

"Of course not, now go!" Kimiko screamed as she hopped onto Dojo.

Once they were all in the air Rai glanced at Kimiko and asked, "What's the Wu?"

"Hold on," Kimiko said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "It's called the Burning Medallion. According to the scroll, it gives the user the power of heat vision." Kimiko said as Rai peered over her shoulder to look at the animation on the scroll.

"Wow, I've always wanted heat vision…" Rai said, imagining himself as Superman, blasting super-villains with his heat vision.

"Yes, Heat vision would be a mooost useful skill in combating the forces of evil!" Omi cried.

"Hey!" Dojo said. "Were almost there. The Wu is in Tokyo."

"Yay! I get to see daddy again!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's gonna give us something like he did last time." Omi said, recalling the little robot that was given to him as a gift.

"I don't know, but I see Jack Bots, at ten o'clock." Raimundo said as he jumped off Dojo and used his wind powers to fly toward them.

Kimiko held up her Wudai weapon, Arrow Sparrows and used to blow up five Jack Bots that were zooming toward her.

"Five down, around thirty more to go!" Kimiko exclaimed.

A few seconds later, Omi held up his Orb of Tornami and used to freeze four Jack Bots in mid flight, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Haha! As always, defeating Jack's robot's is a piece of pie!" Omi yelled as he destroyed two more by punching one as it flew by into another.

"It's a piece of cake Omi," Raimundo corrected as he used his Blade of the Nebula to trap six Jack Bots in a tornado and threw them to the ground.

"Third Arm Sash, Earth!" Clay screamed as he used his Shen Gong Wu to crush three nearby Jack Bots.

"Those moves were nice and all, but watch this." Raimundo confidently said. "I call this move, Air Assault!"

Raimundo then shut his eyes and held out his hands. Air started to gather in huge spheres around his hands. Then hundreds of needles made of the gathered wind fired out and destroyed ten Jack Bots.

"That is a mooost powerful attack, but you should starve your eyes upon this great move." Omi said as he started standing up on Dojo.

"Ok, I'm watching, but it's feast your eyes, not starve them." Rai commented.

"Oh, my badness, but here it is. Rhino Smashing Boulder!"

Omi's arms started to glow bright yellow. Then he jumped over to a group of eight Jack bots and crushed them all with two lightning fast strikes.

"Nice Omi, but watch this! I decided to make a new move myself, Blazing Barrage!" Kimiko said as she gathered as much fire as she could to her hands and released it in an incinerating wave that destroyed nine Jack Bots.

"That attack was hotter than a horse's saddle on a blazing summer day, but now it's my turn. Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay yelled as he smashed seven Jack Bots with a boulder.

Since that attack destroyed the last of the Jack Bots Then Raimundo floated back onto to Dojo and asked, "Where's the Shen Gong Wu?"

"It's right below us, probably in that museum of ancient artifacts."

"Ok Dojo, let's go! I want to have time to go see daddy again."

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

Later, when the monks were in the museum, they spotted the Burning Medallion in the hand of an old statue.

"There's the Shen Gong Wu, in the hand of that old statue." Clay stated.

"Cool, and Jack's nowhere to be seen." Rai said as he scanned through the crowd in the museum.

"Yes, I'll just jump up there and grab the Shen Gong Wu," Omi confidently stated.

Right as Omi started to walk toward the statue, Jack threw off a large jacket he was wearing as a disguise and flew for the Wu.

"Thanks for telling me where the Wu is Xiaolin losers!" Jack yelled as he used his heli-bot to fly past Omi and grab the Wu first. "Yes! I, evil boy genius, Jack Spicer, have outsmarted the not-so-mighty Xiaolin warriors once again! Hahaha ha hahahaha!"

"Not so fast you snake!" Clay yelled as he threw his lasso at Jack.

"Nuh uh uh." Jack said as he pulled a laser out of his pocket and blasted the rope, vaporizing it.

"That's new Jack, but it won't stop me from kicking your butt!" Rai exclaimed as he flew into the air and unleashed an uppercut to Jack's chin.

Jack was sent flying into a wall at high speeds, crushing his heli-bot. When Jack fell to the ground, Omi started running toward him.

"AH!" Jack screamed as Omi came closer. "Burning Medallion!" Jack yelled as a last resort.

Two red beams of heat shot out of Jack's eyes and hit Omi dead on, sending him soaring backward.

"Hang on there Partner! I got you!" Clay stated as ran and grabbed Omi right before he slammed into a wall.

"Thank you Clay. I would have been in a very large amount of pain if I had hit the wall," Omi said.

"No problem, now let's get in there and show that snake who's boss!"

Jack grinned with cheerful malevolence. "Hahahahahaha! With this new Shen Gong Wu, no one will be able to stop me!"

"Wrong again Jack! Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko screamed as she enveloped her hands in fire and charged at Jack. And before any of you ask, it's pronounced "jew-doh-lay'. It's not a female version of Judo.

"Stop right there! Blazing Medallion!" Jack screamed as he once again shot out heat beams from his eyes.

Kimiko jumped over the beams and tried to kick Jack. "Hayah!" She screamed as her kick flew toward Jack.

"Not so fast!" Jack screamed as he held out his laser and shot Kimiko.

The blast hit Kimiko on the shoulder, burning a small hole in her uniform and giving her a bad burn. "Agh!" She screamed as she grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"That's it! Your going down! Try this new move on for size! Air Cutter!" Raimundo screamed as he slashed his hand horizontally, sending a razor-sharp circle of wind toward Jack.

"Hahahahaha!" Jack triumphantly laughed as he clicked a button on his wrist that made a transparent force field appear around him. "I noticed how easily you always defeat me, so I decided to make sure I'd be protected next time we met. It'll take quite a bit to break this force field…of DOOM!"

"Oh yeah," Clay said. "Well I'd say we have quite a bit!"

"Yes, we even have more than quite a bit! We have a ton!" Omi stated.

"Gosh, you really need to learn how to make things sound intimidating. You're horrible at it, but whatever, bring it on!" Jack said.

Omi jumped to the roof and bounced back toward Jack, using Rhino Smashing Boulder, while Clay ran along the ground, then jumped in the air and used Seismic Kick.

As both attacks neared Jack, he held up his blaster and fired toward Omi. The laser passed through a hole that automatically appeared when Jack's laser hit it.

The blast soared toward Omi, but he dodged and continued his descent. Then, both attacks slam into Jack's force field (of DOOM!), causing a cloud of dust to envelop the immediate area.

When Omi and Clay jumped back out of the dusty air, they stared intently at the fading cloud of debris. Once the dust settled, they saw Jack lying on the ground, his force field (of DOOM!) was broken.

Jack quickly noticed the medallion was a few feet away from him and jumped on it. He snatched it up and said, "Blazing Medallion!"

He opened his eyes as wide as he could and released huge red beams of heat that sent Omi and clay flying into a wall, knocking them unconscious.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was starting to stand up with the help of Raimundo. "C'mon Kim, get up, we can't let Jack get away with the Wu!"

"Right. Let's go!" Kimiko agreed.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he held out his hands and sent a giant gust of wind that blew the Burning Medallion out of Jack's hands and into the head of one of the many people watching the fight.

Kimiko ran and grabbed the Wu then tossed it to Raimundo saying, "Here Rai! Use it now!"

"Got it! Burning Medallion!" Rai screamed as he opened his eyes and blasted Jack with heat vision.

"Ahg!" Jack yelled in pain as he rubbed the burns he received from the attack. "That's mine!" He screamed as he shot the Wu out of Raimundo's hand.

Then Raimundo, Kimiko, and Jack all jumped at the Wu. Raimundo and Kimiko instantly called out, "Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I'll wager my Eye of Dashi," Raimundo said.

"I'll wager my Star Hinabi," Kimiko said.

"And I'll wager my Monkey Staff," Jack stated.

"The game is Gauntlet of Golems. The first to make it past all the fighting rock statues and reach the Wu wins."

Then all three all yelled in unison, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Then all the old rock statues that had been sitting on display came to life and walked into the main hall of the museum. All of the people who weren't participating in the showdown were put in floating rock containers that followed the three warriors wherever they went.

The race started with Jack using the Monkey staff to jump on and crawling over a few of the golems. That was immediately followed by Raimundo breaking two golems with the Eye of Dashi and Kimiko doing the same except with the Star Hinabi.

Jack had a twenty foot lead on the monks and looked back to taunt them. Once he turned around, a golem stepped in front of him and grabbed him. He noticed that Raimundo and Kimiko were catching up so he said, "I guess it's always a good time to cheat. Jack Bots, attack!" As his Jack Bots moved into action, he added, "Next item on the menu: two hot bowls of PAIN!"

Two of his robots flew down and freed him from the golem's grip. Meanwhile, ten others flew off to fight Raimundo and Kimiko, but the Robots were quickly destroyed by the combined force of the Eye of Dashi and the Star Hinabi.

Jack saw his robots get destroyed, and instantly bolted as fast as he could toward the Wu. When he saw that Rai and Kim were catching up, he pulled out his laser and shot at Kimiko.

"Look out!" Rai said as he pushed Kimiko out of the way of the laser.

"Thanks Rai. Let's go get that Wu!"

"Yeah! Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo yelled as he used his Wu to shoot the laser out of Jack's hand.

"Ah! That's how I cheated! And no Jack Bots…" He gritted his teeth angrily. "C'mon! Must run faster!" Jack screamed as he sprinted on all fours.

"Star Hinabi!" Kimiko yelled, shooting a blast of fire at Jack, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jack yelled as he frantically tried to stand up and run again.

"Wudai Star, wind!" Raimundo yelled as he shot a horizontal tornado out of his hands and angled it to slam Jack into a wall.

"Good! Now Jack's out of the picture, getting the Wu will be easy." Kimiko said, looking over to Rai.

"I think you spoke too soon." Raimundo said as he pointed toward a large group of golems standing in front of the burning Medallion.

"How are we going to destroy them all?" Kimiko asked.

"I think we should combine our new attacks: Blazing Barrage and Air Assault!" Rai replied.

"Good idea."

Then both the monk ran along side each other and yelled simultaneously.

"**Air Assault!"**

"**Blazing Barrage!"**

Hundreds of spinning fiery javelins were sent flying forward inside a tornado. Target: the golems.

A huge explosion erupted as the mighty attack crashed into the golems. After the smoke settled, all that was left of the rock creatures was a pile of rubble.

"Yeah!" Kimiko yelled as she saw how successful the attack was.

"C'mon! let's go get the Wu before more rock beasts come," Raimundo said.

"You're right, wouldn't want to have to fight anymore." Kimiko replied.

With that, the monks ran forward and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. Then the environment went back to normal and hundreds of people gazed at the two teens that just defeated a legion of rock creatures in a single move.

Then Omi and Clay woke up and walked toward Rai and Kim.

"We should go before the media starts asking questions," said Raimundo.

"Yeah, let's hop on Dojo and fly to Daddy's factory," Kimiko suggested.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Dojo asked as he slithered toward Kimiko.

"Yeah, we want to ride you to Kim's dad's factory so she can see him again," Raimundo explained.

"Hop on the Dojo express, I'll get you there in no time at all," Dojo said.

"Thanks Dojo," Kimiko gratefully said.

With that, the monks hopped on Dojo and started flying toward Kimiko's dad's factory.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiaolin Showdown**

_A New Threat_

Part 2

"There it is!" Kimiko exclaimed, pointing toward her father's factory.

"Ok, hold tight, I'm going down to the door," Dojo said as he tilted downward and landed at the entrance of the factory.

"Ok! Can't wait to see what he's gonna give us this time." Raimundo said, jumping off of Dojo.

"Yes, his last gift was mooost entertaining. I really love my little Omi robot," Omi agreed as he also jumped off.

"Yeah yeah, I know, let's just get in there," Dojo said.

With that, they all walked to the factory and went inside. They passed through a full body scanner before walking into the main. Then they followed Kimiko's lead to where her Dad's office was.

Once there, Kimiko ran to her Dad and said, "Daddy! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I am happy too, and I have a gift for you."

A look of joy came to Kimiko's eyes. "Really, what is it?"

"It is a new flat screen HDTV that has yet to hit the market. It has its own satellite receiver built in, and has its own internal power supply. I was hoping you could take it to your temple when you go home," replied Kimiko's father (but seriously, who gives MONKS a high-def TV?).

"I don't think Master Fung would let us…" Kimiko started to say, when Rai cut her off.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say I'd be glad to take this magnificent TV to the temple," Rai interrupted.

"I'm glad to hear that, would you all like to play some new video games?"

"Sure!" Raimundo answered before Kimiko could speak.

"Good, do any of you want to try out Goo Zombies 5?"

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Raimundo answered.

xxxx

Later, after all the monks had tried each video game at the factory, Dojo suddenly screamed, "Come here kids! I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu." He briefly zoned out as the location made itself known. It was for no particular reason; he just thought it would be cool. "I'm sensing that it's buried on top of Mount Everest."

"Ok Dojo, but we'll need to drop the TV back off at the temple before we go there," Kimiko said.

"Then we'll have to leave now!" Dojo said.

"I'm ready," Clay said.

"So am I," Kimiko said.

"I too am ready," Omi said.

"Must… beat… final… level." Raimundo said with a mesmerized look on his face.

"C'mon Raimundo! We have to go now!" Kimiko angrily screamed as she turned the game that Raimundo was playing off.

"Aw! What'd you do that for?! I was about to beat the game!" Raimundo yelled.

"Dojo is sensing another Wu and we to hurry up so that we have enough time to drop the TV back at the temple before we go to get it," Kimiko explained.

"Alright, alright already. I'm coming," Raimundo said as he walked over to Dojo and hopped on him.

xxxx

Later, back at the temple, Raimundo angrily asked, "Why did I have to be the one that held the TV all the way back here?"

"Because you were the one who agreed on having it," Kimiko said.

"Ok, but it's going in my room," Raimundo said.

"No way! Daddy gave it to me! It goes in my room!" Kimiko yelled.

"Stop the arguing! Just drop it in the kitchen for now and we'll decide where to put it later!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Oh, alright," Raimundo agreed.

With that, Raimundo dropped the TV in the kitchen and hopped back on Dojo. "What's the Wu?" Omi asked.

"Let's see," Kimiko said as she pulled the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu out of her backpack and looked at it. "It says the Wu is called the Orb of Energy. It allows you to fire blasts out of hands that very in strength depending on how much honor, bravery, and fighting spirit you have in you."

"I would be mooost skilled at that Shen Gong Wu, for I am very honorable, I am as brave as any warrior, and my fighting spirit is without match," Omi confidently stated.

"I'll tell you one thing of yours that's bigger than ours, your pride," Raimundo joked.

"Haha! You forgot to mention my ego this time!" Omi said.

"Whatever Omi, I'm gonna take a nap until we get to the Wu," Rai replied.

xxxx

Later, when Dojo was nearing Mount Everest, Rai snapped awake due to the coolness of the air.

"Where am I?" Raimundo asked as hugged his body to try to warm up.

"You've been asleep for an hour pardner. We're flying up toward the peak of Mount Everest," Clay answered.

"Maybe we should have put on some winter clothes when we stopped by the temple, because I'm freezing," Raimundo said.

"Hold on, we're almost there," Dojo said as he slowed to a stop at the peak. "Get off and get that Wu, I'm freezing here too."

"Yeah, let's get the Wu and go," Raimundo agreed.

"Yes, it is mooost cold here, and where's the Orb of Energy anyway?" Omi curiously asked.

"It's right there, in that chunk of ice," Dojo answered, pointing toward a giant glacier.

"This time, I shall take the Wu without the interference of Jack Spicer!" Omi boasted as he ran toward the Orb of Energy.

That's when a familiar voice rang out. "Somebody call?"

Omi completely ignored Murphy's Law: What can go wrong WILL go wrong.

Right as Omi reached for the Shen Gong Wu, Jack arrived with a few Jack Bots and commanded them to shoot Omi. A storm of bullets soared toward Omi, but he easily dodged them by sidestepping. Then he threw two rocks at them, causing them to explode.

"Haha! You're Jack Bots are mooost shameful. It is amazing you haven't upgraded them!" laughed Omi.

"But I have! Kung Fu Bots, attack!" Jack yelled.

Then five robots with bulky arms legs and bodies flew toward Omi and surrounded Omi. Clay tried to throw his lasso to pull Omi away from them, but five more arrived and grabbed the lasso.

Then they pulled the lasso forward, bringing Clay right toward them. Two robots grabbed his arms, another two robots grabbed his legs, and last started pummeling Clay in the chest.

"Hold on you guys! I got you! Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo screamed, releasing a few electric bolts that destroyed two of Kung Fu Bots that surround Omi.

Omi jumped out of the gap that the blast made and screamed, "Monkey Strike!" Then he jumped in the air and came down on a robot that was holding Clay's arm.

"Thanks pardner!" Clay screamed before he wrapped his Third Arm Sash around his waist and used it to destroy the other three Kung Fu Bots that were holding him. "Alright! Time to deal with you," Clay said, pointing to the Kung Fu Bot that had been punching him repeatedly.

Meanwhile, ten more Kung Fu Bots were starting to fly behind Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Look out!" Omi screamed as he pointed to the robots behind Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Ahhh!" Raimundo screamed as he turned around and saw the Kung Fu Bots behind him. "Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" Then he swung his blade two times, creating three waves of wind that traveled through the air and destroyed five of the robots.

"That was a good job Raimundo, but it is nothing compared to this. Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!" Omi held up his rather short Shimo Staff, and turned it into a long bo staff. "Hiya!" Omi said as swung his Shimo Staff (which is now a bo staff) three times and destroyed the rest of the robots that encircled him.

Meanwhile, Clay was throwing punch after punch at the last Kung Fu Bot that originally attacked him, but the Kung Fu Bot was too fast. It would either dodge every attack, or block them and throw a counter attack.

Once Clay realized that punching wouldn't work, he yelled "Third Arm Sash, Earth!" His Shen Gong Wu turned into solid rock and smashed the robot.

"Yehaw! Time to get that Wu!" Clay exclaimed.

Then the five other kung Fu Bots that tried to sneak up on Kimiko and Raimundo flew toward the new Wu. Right before they were able grabbed it, Kimiko yelled, "Arrow Sparrows! Cat's Eye Draco!" Then shot five of her Arrow Sparrows into the robots, instantly incinerating them.

"Good job Kim! Now it'll be easy to get the Wu," said Raimundo.

"And I will be the one to get it!" Omi happily exclaimed as he charged toward the Wu.

"Wrong again, Xiaolin losers. I'll get the Wu!" Jack screamed as he flew toward the Orb of Energy.

Jack turned his heli-bot to turbo, and Omi dove. When they both touched the Shen Gong Wu, Jack instantly said, "Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. First one to climb to the bottom of the mountain wins. I wager my…" He blinked. One fruitless searching of his pockets later, he grumbled, "Oh great! I don't have anything. Can I please have my Monkey Staff back?"

Crickets chirped.

Omi stared at Jack as though he had asked 'Is the sun hot?'. "Jack Spicer, that is a mooost idiotic question. If you have no Wu, then I get this one!"

Jack 'Red Pepper' Spicer seethed. "Wanna play that way huh? Laser Bots, attack!" Jack yelled as thirty robots that looked like regular Jack bots – besides the fact that they had two rapid-fire lasers (see? Red pepper!) in the place of arms – flew over Omi.

When Omi looked up, he could see nothing but robots. He instantly jumped back and ran as fast as he could. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi screamed as he tried to dodge the giant storm of lasers trailing him.

A beam of ice shot out of the orb of Tornami and froze six of the Laser Bots. Then Omi used the Orb of Tornami to make a wall of ice to protect him from the lasers that were being fired from the remaining twenty-four Laser Bots.

"Alright now it's my turn, Third Arm Sash, earth!" Clay screamed as his Third Arm Sash turned into stone and smashed through four Laser Bots.

"Ok! Time for me!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Star-" Kimiko was cut off by Raimundo who pushed her out of the way of a few laser blasts that almost hit her.

"You alright Kim?" asked Raimundo.

"Yeah, thanks. Now where was I…oh yeah, Star Hinabi, fire!" Kimiko screamed as she threw her Wu like a boomerang, destroying five Laser Bots.

"Omi! We'll deal with the Laser Bots, you get the Wu," said Raimundo.

"Ok. This will be easy as long as Jack Spicer doesn't have any Wu to challenge me with," Omi said as he dashed toward the Shen Gong Wu.

"Not so fast cheese ball!" Jack screamed.

Then Jack flew by Clay and took his Third Arm Sash. "Third Arm Sash!" Jack screamed, using his newly gotten Wu to knock Omi down. "Hahahaha! Looks like chrome dome's no match for me, Jack Spicer, prince of darkness, badness, and general not-niceness!"

"New slogan?" asked Dojo from his convenient hiding place off-screen.

"Felt like a change." Jack suddenly blinked. "HEY! Jack Bots, get him!"

Dojo blanched as he was finally targeted off-screen. "That's what I get for cracking jokes!"

Meanwhile, Raimundo was back flipping, sidestepping, and rolling in order to dodge the attacks of all the Laser Bots.

"Time to finish this, Typhoon Boom!" Raimundo screamed as he flew into the air and clapped his hands together, sending a giant wave of wind that destroyed ten Laser Bots.

"You missed some Rai, Judolette Flip, fire!" Kimiko yelled as flipped through the air and fired a few fire balls that destroyed three of the remaining Laser Bots.

"Looks like you missed some too Kimiko. Wudai Crater, earth!" Clay exclaimed as he raised two spiky pillars of stone into the air and smashed them into the remaining Laser Bots. "That's the last of those darn robots, now to deal with that snake, Jack Spicer."

"Yeah, let's help Omi," Raimundo suggested.

Omi was in an intense battle with Jack who kept knocking him down with his Third Arm Sash. "Hahahahaha! I'm sorry Omi, it's really fun knocking you down and all, but I need to this Wu now," Jack laughed as he left Omi battered and on the ground and flew toward the Wu.

"Not so fast you snake! I still have my lasso," Clay yelled as he threw his lasso at Jack.

It was perfectly aimed. When the rope grabbed Jack's foot, Clay pulled on it to bring him to the ground.

"No way! I need this new Wu! Third Arm Sash!" Jack yelled, as he used his Wu to snap Clay's lasso and flew back into the air again.

Then, Omi started to stand again. "You will not get this Wu Jack Spicer. I will stop you. Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi screamed as he fired a powerful blast of water at Jack.

The water slammed Jack in the back, causing him to fall to the ground and slide to a halt a few feet from the Wu.

_I hope Jack does not open his eyes too soon; it will make this much easier._ Omi thought as he neared the Shen Gong Wu.

Right as Omi jumped over Jack and grabbed the Wu, Jack opened his eyes and grabbed it as well. Omi tried to jerk the Wu from Jack's hands, thinking that Jack would be weak, but he held on and Omi's pull sent them rolling down the mountain side.

"AH!" Jack screamed as he tumbled down the cliff, still holding onto the Orb of Energy. "This is not what I wanted."

They kept tumbling and tumbling, completely unaware they were headed toward a sheer cliff that would kill them if they rolled over it. Because they didn't notice it, they actually did fall off, but as they did, Jack cried, "Third Arm Sash!" And used his Wu to grab onto the cliff edge and pull him up (along with Omi who was still holding onto the Wu).

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is Scale the Mountain. I wager my Orb of Tornami against your Third Arms Sash. First person to reach the top wins,"

Suddenly, all the other monks on the top of the mountain were carried to the side on platforms of snow, and all the snow of the mountain formed into little cloud-like platforms that spiraled around it.

Then Jack and Omi both yelled, "Gong Yi Tanpai!" And dashed off toward the mountain summit.

Jack turned on his heli-bot and flew straight up, Omi was using the Orb of Tornami to launch him up long distances. Jack was ahead of Omi because his heli-bot always went up, while the Omi had to wait to land back on another cloud to launch himself up again.

However, when Omi launched himself up, he flew great distances. Omi was starting to catch up with Jack, but right as he flew beside him, Jack used his Third Arm Sash to knock him back down.

"Hahaha! Haha! Hahahahaha! Looks like this Wu's mine for sure!" Jack yelled as he continued his ascent toward the mountain peak.

"No Jack Spicer, this Wu is mine. Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi yelled, aiming his Wu at Jack and firing a blast of ice at him.

His shot soared straight toward Jack and froze the propellers on his heli-bot. When Jack started to fall, he pressed a button on his shoe, and fire burst out of the heel, keeping him afloat.

"Hahahaha! I decided to make a way to fly incase my heli-bot broke the last time I fought you, so I did. These boots aren't the fastest way to fly, but they get the job done. Anyway, time to cheat. Speed Bots, attack!" Jack screamed as six shark shaped robots with arms soared toward Omi.

"Wait a second! As long as those robots aren't technically part of the showdown, we can fight them!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"You're right. The rule book says that if anyone cheats by bringing in things that weren't entered in at the beginning of the showdown, anyone can attack them," Dojo said as he flew by the snow platform the monks (not including Omi) were on.

"If that's the case, I'll use Blazing Barrage!" Kimiko screamed as she sent out a deadly wave of fire that destroyed three of the Speed Bots.

"Now its my turn, Eye of Dashi, wind!" Raimundo yelled as he created a mighty storm that destroyed the remaining three Speed Bots.

"Yehaw! That was some mighty fine fighting. I would of done something if Jack hadn't taken my Wu. Anyway, look! Omi's catching up to Jack since his boots don't fly as fast as his heli-bot!" Clay exclaimed, looking at Omi get closer and closer to Jack.

When Omi was right below Jack, he used his Orb of Tornami to put out the fire coming from Jack's boots. Omi didn't realize that since Jack could no longer fly, Jack would fall on him.

When he did, Omi accidentally dropped the Orb of Tornami of the snow platform he landed on and down to the base of the mountain. "Third Arm Sash!" Jack screamed as he used his Wu to pull himself over to the next platform.

Omi followed by taking a running jump. They each moved from platform to platform at the same time. Occasionally Jack would try to knock Omi off with his Third Arm Sash, but Omi would dodge and keep running.

Sometimes Omi would try to attack Jack with Monkey Strike, Mantis Kick, or Chimpanzee Chop, but Jack would use his Third Arm sash to block.

As they reached the peak, they both jumped and grabbed the Wu at the same time. "Does this call for a Xiaolin Showdown inside of this Xiaolin Showdown?" Omi asked.

"Actually, it calls for a sudden death match. First person to have their back, chest, or knees to touch the ground loses," Dojo answered.

"Alright then. Third Arm Sash!" Jack screamed as swung his Wu at Omi, who dodged by leaning back.

"Haha! It seems that your attack was unsuccessful, but mine will not be the same. Monkey Strike!" Omi screamed as he jumped through the air toward Jack.

"Third Arm Sash!" Jack screamed, slamming his Wu into Omi.

Omi was sent flipping backward, but twisted so that he'd land on his feet. "I see that it'll take a different type of attack to get past your Shen Gong Wu. Try on Mantis Kick to see if it fits!" Omi screamed as he jumped and kicked toward Jack.

"FYI you were supposed to say try Mantis Kick on for size, not to see if it fits!" Raimundo corrected.

"Even better!" Omi agreed as he soared toward Jack.

"Not so fast! Third Arm Sash!" Jack yelled as he used his Wu to grab Omi by the foot and throw him.

Omi flew through the air, but landed on his feet. Then he screamed, "That's it! Rhino Smashing Boulder!"

He ran and his arms started to glow, when Jack sent his Third Arm Sash forward, Omi knocked it aside at lightning speed and proceeded to punch Jack square in the chest.

"AGH!!!" Jack screamed as flew through the air and landed flat on his back.

Then the environ met morphed back to its normal state and the Orb of Tornami, Third Arm Sash, and Orb of Energy magically teleported into Omi's hands.

"Good job little buddy! That was some mighty fine fighting up there," Clay said.

"Yeah, those were some great moves!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"That's right, you did really great," Kimiko agreed.

"Thanks, but it was nothing. Someone so feeble such as Jack Spicer was nothing but easy for me to defeat," Omi bragged.

"Sure, that's why you dropped the Orb of Tornami and had to into sudden death to get the Orb of Energy," Raimundo sarcastically stated.

Then the whole group broke into a laugh and they hopped on Dojo to fly home.

xxxx

Once the monks got back to the temple, they went straight to the kitchen to watch a few cartoons before they went to sleep. Kimiko wanted to watch Teen Titans, Raimundo wanted to watch Justice league, Clay wanted to watch Fantastic Four, and Omi wanted to watch Spider Man.

When Master Fung heard the argument, he said, "Perhaps you should a contest to see who gets to have control over the TV for tonight."

"That is a perfect idea. We should climb in some trees and take turns doing challenging moves until someone falls," Omi suggested.

"Nah, we should have a Soccer game to determine who gets the TV," Raimundo said.

"I think we should each get a lasso and have a round up challenge," Clay said.

Then all three started fighting, then entered an all out brawl to see who would get control of the TV

xxxx

"The battle's over. I'm the winner!" Raimundo exclaimed as helped Omi and Clay up.

"That was mooost impressive Raimundo, but everyone knows that I would have won if Clay had not stopped me from kicking you at the last second," Omi yelled as he pointed toward Clay.

"No need to point fingers partner, I was just doing the best I could in a fight for the TV," Clay calmly said.

"Yeah Omi. I won it fair and square, right Kimiko. Kimiko," Rai said as he looked around for her. "Ah well, time to watch some TV."

When Raimundo walked into the kitchen, he saw her. "What? I decided to come in here and watch some TV while you 'viciously battled for the control of the Television," Kimiko joked. "Anyway, it's late, and all of the shows you guys wanted to watch are over. Let's just go get some sleep."

_NO! It's been so long since I ever watched Justice League. Why did I have to be so stupid as to challenge my friends in order to watch TV? Why?_ Raimundo thought as he walked into his room and went to sleep. _At least tomorrow, I'll get to watch it. Anyway, I need to get some sleep._

To be continued…

_OOC_ _New monks will be revealed in next chapter. R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Xiaolin Showdown**

_A New Threat_

Part 3

**The New Monks**

The four monks awoke at precisely 8:00 AM. They each went to the TV and turned on the guide option. When Omi saw the results, he happily said, "Look! All of our shows come on at different times. First is Kimiko's, then Raimundo's, then Clay's, and finally mine. Since mine is the best, I guess the schedulers decided to follow the old saying 'save the best for last'."

"Yeah, or they decided to show good shows first so everyone won't get bored and leave," Raimundo snarkily suggested.

"Why don't we have a battle with Shen Gong Wu to see who's hero is actually the best?" Omi replied with zeal.

Raimundo sighed. "Fine by me. Right after our shows we should have a grand battle to see whose favorite hero is actually the best."

"Great! I will show you how well Spider-Man can do against whomever you pick!" Omi yelled.

"Perfect! Hey Kimiko, whose hero do you think is the best?" Rai asked.

"Mine of course!" yelled Kimiko.

"Hold on one sec pardners. Ya'll really know that the Thing's the best hero, don't you?" Clay asked.

"No way! Superman could beat him any day!" Raimundo angrily screamed. "And if you don't believe me, we should have a battle after our shows are over to see whose hero is actually the best."

xxxx

Later, after the monks finished watching their TV shows, they all gathered in the garden to discuss the rules for the battle. "We each get two Shen Gong Wu in order to properly represent our hero's powers," said Raimundo.

"Works for me," Kimiko said.

"Me too," Omi agreed.

"Why not? That's all I need to beat all of you," clay decided.

"Good. Now let's go pick our Wu," Raimundo said as he walked toward the Temple.

He went down into the vault and picked the Blazing Medallion, and the Fist of Tebigong. Kimiko came down next and picked up the Orb of Energy and the Jetbootsu. "These Wu perfectly fit Starfire's powers. The others don't stand a chance," she said.

Then Omi came down and picked the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Silk Spitter. After that, Clay came down and picked the Mikado Arm and the Two Ton Tunic.

Once they had all picked their Wu, they came back to the garden prepared to fight. They walked to all four sides of the garden, then yelled, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Raimundo used his wind powers to fly in the air, then he came down and swung his Fist of Tebigong at Omi. However, Omi used his Instincts of the Tiger to sense the attack and dodge it.

"Ha! My Instincts of the Tiger perfectly match Spider-Man's senses of the spider!" Omi triumphantly screamed.

"It's Spider Sense, and look behind you!" Raimundo corrected as he pointed behind Omi.

Kimiko used the Orb of Energy to fire a green blast toward Omi. Omi sensed the blast with his Instincts of the Tiger and used his Mantis Flip Coin to dodge it.

Meanwhile, Raimundo was holding the Blazing Medallion and aiming his eyes toward Clay. Once he thought his aim was perfect, he used his Wu and fired two red-hot beams of heat from his eyes toward Clay.

Clay barely noticed in time and used the Two Ton Tunic to block the attack. Then Raimundo flew toward Clay's head and punched him in the face with the Fist of Tebigong, sending him flying into the temple, where he fell unconscious.

"One down, two to go!" Raimundo happily yelled as he started to fly toward Omi and Kimiko.

"Jetbootsu!" exclaimed Kimiko as she used her Wu to fly in the air. "Poor Omi. The only one left who can't fly," Kimiko teased.

"Haha! But I do not need to fly! Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi yelled as he used his Wu to jump high above Kimiko. "Silk Spitter!" Omi screamed, using his Wu to shoot Kimiko to the ground in a ball of silk.

"Not so fast Omi. Blazing Medallion!" Raimundo screamed as he fired two beams of heat from his eyes at Omi.

Omi dodged by jumping into the air with the Mantis Flip Coin; he then fell downwards, landing on top of Raimundo. "It seems that I am winning this fight! I guess Spider-Man actually is the best hero," Omi boasted as he threw punch after punch to Raimundo's head.

"No way is Spider-Man best! Fist of Tebigong!" Rai screamed as he used his Wu to slam Omi to the ground.

Then Kimiko used her Orb of Energy to break out of the ball of silk that trapped her. Also, Clay stood up and walked back toward the others.

"Mikado Arm!" Clay screamed as he ran toward Omi and lifted him in the air. Then he spun him around a few times and threw him into Raimundo.

"OW!" Raimundo screamed as Omi slammed into him and sent him falling to the ground. "That's it! Blazing Medallion!" Raimundo yelled as he blasted Omi, thinking that he had actually tried to jump into him.

Omi was sent flying into Kimiko who was above Clay. When Omi hit, both him and Kimiko fell down and landed on Clay. "Time to finish this! Orb of Energy!" Kimiko screamed as she blasted Clay and Omi away from her. "I guess it's down to you and me Rai. Get ready! Orb of…"

Kimiko was interrupted by Master Fung, who had suddenly come outside. "Quick young Monks, come here! In my meditation, I have sensed something that could help us vanquish evil forever, or destroy the world,"

"Hold on. Clay and Omi are still pretty hurt from our fight. As the leader, I don't think they're in a good enough condition to go and fight right now," Raimundo said.

"What do you mean? I'm in perfect condition. I was not hurt in that fight at all!" Omi weakly yelled as he limped toward Master Fung.

"I'm sorry Omi, but I think Raimundo is right. You and Clay should sit this one out and rest. Kimiko and Raimundo will go on this mission," Master Fung said. "Anyway, what you'll have to do is go to New York and convince these two children to join us in our fight against evil," Master Fung said as he held up a drawing of the kids that he saw in his meditation.

"Wow, that's really detailed Master Fung. How do you draw this well?" Kimiko asked, staring at the highly detailed drawings. The two children were a boy and a girl of…perhaps the same age as the rest of them?

"That is not of importance. You must get on Dojo and get there as soon as possible. If Chase Young gets to them first, the world may once again fall into darkness," Master Fung replied.

Meanwhile, in the background, Dojo sneezed at the mention of his name. "My slacker senses are…tingling!"

"Got it! We'll be back as soon as possible," Raimundo said as he went out to the garden to hop on Dojo who was waiting (reluctantly, I might add).

"What about Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"We'll use the ones we have with us. Now go Dojo," Rai said.

"Alright already! I'm going I'm going," Dojo angrily muttered. "And just when _Days of Our Lives_ was getting good…"

xxxx

Once New York was within sight, Raimundo yelled, "Finally! We're here! I hate having to wait such a long time riding Dojo from place to place," Raimundo stated.

"Does a flying dragon ever get any respect anymore?" Dojo thought aloud.

"Quit being a crybaby Dojo," Kimiko said.

"Stop making fun of me or I'll drop you off at the Statue of Liberty," Dojo threatened.

"Alright, I'll stop! Just get us to the city," Raimundo said with annoyance.

Then Dojo flew down and dropped Kimiko and Raimundo off at one of the housing districts. "Here, once you search this group of houses, I'll fly you to next, unless you make fun of me, then you'll have to walk," Dojo said as he shrunk down and crawled inside of Kimiko's bag.

"Fine Dojo, we'll wake you up when we're done," Raimundo said as he started walking toward the first house.

Once he reached the front door, he rang the doorbell and waited. Once a woman came to the door, he held up the drawing and asked them if they had seen the kids.

The woman grabbed the picture and stared at it for a few seconds. Then she said, "Why yes, this is a drawing of that nice girl Alisha and her brother Jake. Last I heard of Jake was that he was starting fights in the next neighborhood. As for Alisha, she's probably just in the garden at her house, singing like she always does."

"Thanks a lot, we'll be going now," Kimiko said.

"Ok, bye," The woman said as she shut the door. "Such nice kids!"

"That was quick," Raimundo said after the door was shut.

"Yeah, all we have to do is listen for someone singing in their backyard.

Then they heard it. Someone singing in a voice fit for angels. When they ran to the fence of the house that they heard the person singing from and looked inside, they saw all sorts of fruits and vegetables growing at an alarming rate.

They saw a white girl that wore small brown boots, a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, and had long brown hair. She calmly buried a sunflower seed; a few seconds later, it was a fully-grown plant.

"Hello," Kimiko said as she walked forward and greeted the girl. "Can we ask you some questions?"

"Why, what are you asking about?" Alisha worriedly asked.

"I see you've noticed your powers. We have powers too, and I just want to ask some questions," Kimiko replied.

"You do? I thought my brother and I were the only ones with special abilities.

"No, I have wind powers, she has fire powers, and two people back at the temple have earth and water powers," Raimundo explained.

"Really, we're not the only ones. There's a temple with other people like us?" Alisha questioned.

"Yeah, and at that temple, we train people to better control their powers," Kimiko explained.

"Hmmm…"

" C'mon. We came here to try and help you," Raimundo said.

"Hold on, let me think about this. We've finally settled down into this home that some very generous people allowed us to live in. I don't know if we should leave it so soon," Alisha said.

"It's alright, you can decide if you want to come or not. We're not forcing this on you," Kimiko explained.

"I think I should talk to my brother about this. You know, before I make my decision," Alisha decided.

"Alright, how far away exactly is your brother?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, some lady told me that he was starting fights in a neighborhood near here," Raimundo said.

"He's not starting fights. You see, he didn't react very well when our parents died. He lashed out and decided to try and seek vengeance on all of the people in the gang that killed our parents," Alisha said.

"Oh, that's what's happening. If you can tell us where he's probably fighting, we can get you there really fast," Raimundo said.

"I don't know, maybe I should go alone first. I don't know if I can really trust you guys just yet," Alisha explained.

"Come on. Please," Kimiko said.

"Oh alright. You can come," Alisha decided.

"Alright, this may look scary, but don't be startled by this," Kimiko warned. "C'mon out Dojo!'

"Huh, what, where am I?" Dojo asked as he uncoiled himself.

"Get big and fly us to next neighbor hood," Raimundo impatiently said.

"Alright. Oh, I see you picked up one of the new dragons," Dojo noted.

"Dragon? What dragon is the gecko talking about?" Alisha asked.

"That's what people that have powers like us are called. It's kind of like a title for warrior," Kimiko explained.

"That's kind of weird. Why dragon?" Alisha asked.

"Don't ask me? I'm just as confused as you," Raimundo replied.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's just make Dojo grow big and fly to your brother," Kimiko said.

"Got it," Dojo mumbled as he grew to forty-feet in length.

"AH!" Alisha screamed, pointing toward Dojo.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He probably couldn't," Kimiko joked.

"Why do you always make fun of me?" Dojo asked..

"It's just fun. Now come on Alisha," Raimundo said.

"Ok, I guess he does seem pretty harmless, and you do kind of seem like nice people. I guess I'll come, but I better not fall off," Alisha warned.

"Good, now all you kids buckle your seat belts and prepare for lift off. Next stop, wherever Alisha tells me to go," Dojo said.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Jake was finishing off the rest of the gang group he had been fighting. "That's it! Steel Fists!" Jake screamed as he morphed his hands into solid metal and punched the remaining two thugs in the stomach.

"Your power is remarkable, but your skill needs work. You're not moving quick enough," A man with long black hair and reptilian eyes said.

"Who are you to say anything about my fighting?" Jake asked as he ran forward and swung his fist toward the man.

"Pathetic. You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," The man confidently said as he brushed Jake's fist aside. "I am Chase Young."

"I don't care who you are, I see you have good fighting skills, and it's obvious you were watching those thugs fight. So you must be on their side!" Jake yelled as he lunged forward and swung his fists as hard as he could toward Chase.

"Yawn. You have to be more inventive," Chase corrected as ducked below the attack and preformed an uppercut to Jake's stomach.

"Agh!" Jake howled as he sent sprawling backward. "Ugh… How'd you do that?"

"Simple, I trained," Chase Young explained.

"Not even that is gonna save you now that I've set my sights on you! You're going down like the thug you are!" Jake screamed as he ran forward and swung his leg.

Chase grabbed it by the foot, and flipped him backward.

"Don't you see? If I was on the side of those gang members, I would have already killed you," Chase explained.

"Humph. I guess you do have a point. Why are you here?" Jake inquired.

"Simple, I want you to join me. I see you want the power to destroy this criminal group. I could grant you that," Chase said. "But I'll only offer it once."

"How do I know this isn't a trick? I need some time to think," Jake said.

"Very well, two minutes. If you have not decided by then, I will withdraw my offer," Chase warned.

Jake crossed his legs and sat down. He kept that pose for a minute, and then said, "Alright. Teach me. I would like to learn what you know,"

"So, you are accepting me as your teacher. You will work for me," Chase said. _Hmm. Not very bright, are you boy?_

"Hold on a sec, work for you? I'd like to learn what you know, but work for you?" Jake exclaimed with a startled look on his face.

_Maybe I thought too soon._ "It's a figure of speech. You won't really work for me. You'll just train under me," Chase explained.

"I don't know, what you just said makes me kind of suspicious. But I do need to learn your moves so I can really beat the larger thug groups. So I guess I have to say yes. I will," Jake decided.

"Good." Chase grinned as he radiated with chi. "Fool. You are now my servant," Chase said as he turned Jake into a jungle cat.

"Wait! What are you doing to me? This wasn't part of our deal!"

"You agreed with something, you just failed to specify what. I took it as agreeing to work for me. So I tricked you into being my eternal minion," Chase laughed.

"Agh! I can't believe I was so stupid! I knew not to trust anyone but myself! Now I see what trusting gives me! The only other person I can trust is my sister!" Jake screamed.

"No, learn only to trust yourself. I will train you as I said, but we will have to fight five certain people, and one of them is your sister." Chase said.

"What!? You're asking me to fight my sister??" Jake yelled in disgust.

"No, I'm TELLING you to fight your sister," Chase replied.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Jake screamed.

"You will eventually choose to do it, but until then, you'll have to. You are bound by our deal. You are one of my many servants."

"That's it! I'm gonna find some way to regain my freedom! And when I do, I'll destroy you!" Jake hissed.

"That will never happen, and even if you did get free, you wouldn't be strong enough to defeat me," Chase laughed.

"I'll get stronger! Whatever it takes to destroy you!" Jake growled.

"Pathetic," Chase remarked as something caught his eye.

When he looked to see what it was, he saw Dojo and the monks.

Once Dojo descended completely, he said, "No! I'm too late."

"What happened Jake?" Alisha asked, staring at the tiger that was her brother.

"He was foolish enough to strike a deal with me. And he wasn't careful enough to avoid a few loop-holes in it. He is now my servant," Chase explained.

"How could you?" Alisha asked.

"I'm sorry. He tricked me. I thought he could help me beat the thugs responsible for killing our parents," Jake replied.

"It's alright! If we can beat Chase Young, we can earn back your freedom," Raimundo said. "Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. If I win, Jake is set free! If you win, I'll be your servant."

Chase took a step forward then said, "Perfect, I'll be going home with two minions instead of one." Then they both yelled, "Gong Yi Tanpai!" Thus starting their fight.

Raimundo ran forward and said, "Typhoon Boom!" Then shot out a blast of wind that soared toward Chase Young.

Chase held out his hand and easily blocked the attack. His counter attack was jumping forward yelling, "Monkey Strike!"

"Repulse the monkey!" Raimundo screamed as he jumped in the air, kicked Chase in the stomach, and back flipped off him onto the ground.

"Strange… I thought I only taught Omi and that move. How did you learn it?" Chase asked.

"I saw Omi do it tons of times. I kind of just copied him," Raimundo explained.

"What happened to Omi anyway? Why isn't he here?"

"We got into a battle and I kind of banged him up pretty bad. He was too injured to come on this mission."

"Too bad, now he won't be here to save you," Chase said as he ran forward.

_C'mon, think. What move would Omi do? Oh yeah! He'd use this one._ Raimundo thought as backed up a little. "Charging Bear!" Rai yelled.

"Repel the Beast!" Chase Young screamed, slamming Raimundo back.

"Alright! No more trying to copy Omi. I'm doing things my way! Air Assault!" Raimundo screamed as he launched a barrage of air spikes toward Chase Young.

Chase blocked dozens of the spikes at lightning speed, but dozens more cut through his armor and stabbed into him. After the attack was over, Chase looked down at his sliced armor, then transformed into his giant reptilian form. "That's it, it's time to finish this fight and take you in as my eternal slave," Chase hissed.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. I'm saving Jake," said Raimundo.

Then Chase Young lunged forward and tackled Raimundo to the ground. He slashed Raimundo over and over again. The cuts were deep and wide. Raimundo's chest was getting torn apart.

_No, I have to beat Chase, I can't lose like this! I'm gonna have to unlock my Shoku powers. C'mon strength. Come to me._ Rai thought as Chase tore into him.

Then Rai started to glow, and tons of wind rushed to him. It started spinning around him like a shield, and sent Chase Young flying off him. A few seconds later, the air disappeared and Raimundo was normal again.

"Whoa… What just happened?" Rai asked.

"You tapped into your Shoku Power in that moment of extreme danger. With that strength, you could become unstoppable. Too bad I'm going to kill you before you can control it!" Chase screamed as he ran forward and started to jump toward Raimundo. Right as he was about to hit him, Rai sidestepped and punched Chase in the ribs.

"C'mon! That all you got Chase? If it is, I won't even need my Shoku Powers to defeat you," Raimundo confidently stated.

Chase let out a mighty roar, then ran forward and threw a flurry of punches. When Raimundo started blocking them, he got cocky. Once he became too full of himself, a punch slammed into his stomach, followed by one that struck him on the cheek.

"That's it! It's time to finish this fight, once and for all!" Rai screamed as he backed up, ran forward, and jumped into the air.

"Agreed!" Chase yelled as ran forward and did the same.

Right as they were about to collide in mid-air, Raimundo kicked toward Chase's legs, but he dodged and threw a punch toward Raimundo.

However, Rai blocked the attack and threw a kick toward Chase's head. Chase ducked to dodge the kick, and punched as hard as he could toward Raimundo. Rai barely dodged the attack by twisting, then he grabbed Chase Young's wrist and slammed him to the ground.

"You are much better than I originally thought, it seems that I can't hold back against you," Chase Young admitted.

"So it seems you underestimated me. That was a big mistake. Anyway, you're going down!" Rai screamed as he leapt forward swinging his fist as hard as he could at Chase Young, who simply blocked it with his palm and kicked Raimundo in the stomach.

"Even though you're strong, you're still not good enough to beat me," Chase said.

"Yes I am!" Raimundo said as he flew into the air and held out one of his Shen Gong Wu. "Blazing Medallion!" he yelled, blasting two beams out of his eyes toward Chase.

When the beams hit, a giant explosion erupted and sent a dust cloud twenty feet in every direction.

Chase Young merely walked out of the cloud unscathed and said, "Fool, I cannot be beat by mere Shen Gong Wu. You'll have to do better than that if you want to win."

"Oh, I will. Wudai Star, wind!" Rai screamed as he gathered all the wind he could and launched it toward his enemy.

The blast soared through the air and slammed into Chase, but he still wasn't injured. "Still only using the powers of a Wudai Warrior I see, pathetic. You should use your Shoku powers, if you don't, then you won't stand a chance," Chase said as he brushed some dust off of his reptilian hide.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right! I wouldn't stand a chance, but the thing is… I have my Shoku powers! Shoku Star, wind!" screamed Raimundo as he formed wind all around his body and released several super charged blasts at Chase.

The attacks slammed into Chase Young and sent him flying back twelve feet. Once he got up he said, "I see you've done it, you've tapped into your Shoku powers. Now our fight will truly begin."

"I guess so. Now's the time that I start winning!" screamed Raimundo as he flew forward tackled Chase.

Rai forced him to the ground, landed on top of him, and started pummeling him with as many punches as he could throw. After around fifteen punches, Chase pushed Raimundo off of him and jumped forward, biting Raimundo's shoulder.

"Agh!" Raimundo screamed as he pushed Chase away and grabbed the tooth marks left from the bite. "That really hurt! Seriously! Biting! That's low!"

"How dare you mock me? Viper Strike!" Chase yelled, running forward and thrusting his palm into Raimundo's chest.

With great effort, Raimundo absorbed the force of the blow, and grabbed Chase Young by the wrist. Then he squeezed it hard and twisted it behind Chase's back. Once he was directly behind him, Rai bent his leg, and drove his knee into Chase's back. Chase Young was sent sprawling on the ground. "No! I will not be defeated by you."

"But you will. I can't allow you to take the freedom of a Xiaolin dragon to be. I will end you! Shoku Star, wind!" screamed Raimundo as he shot an enormous blast of wind at Chase.

When the blast hit, Chase was pushed all the way back into a concrete wall that broke upon him hitting it. "That is only the beginning of your powers. You will have to use them to their full extent if you wish to defeat me," Chase scoffed.

"You want that, huh? Well then, try this on for size. Shoku Wind gauntlets!" Raimundo screamed as he created miniature tornados around his hands and charged forward.

"This is better, but still not good enough. It will fail, same as the one before," Chase said as he ran toward Raimundo as well. "Sparrow Eating Dirt!" he screamed as he ducked low and tripped Raimundo with a sliding kick.

"I can use these Tornado Fists to beat you, just wait and see. Take this!" Rai screamed, throwing blow after blow until one finally hit.

Upon impact, the tornado on Rai's hand added a drilling affect to the punch. One powerful enough pierce Chase's hide and tear into his body.

"AAAAAGH!" Chase roared as he grabbed his wound and jumped back ten feet. "That was slightly stronger than I thought. You've gotten better."

"Yep, and this move will be the end of you. It's already injured you pretty bad!" Rai yelled as he once again charged at Chase Young and swung his fists.

"Plowing Yak!" Chase yelled as he dodged Raimundo's attack and knocked him to the ground. "Fox Stomping Grapes!" Chase screamed as he started stomping his foot on Raimundo's chest over and over again.

_No! I can't lose now. Not when everyone's depending on me. I know, I'll use one of the moves Chase does._ Rai thought as he cringed in pain. "I got it! Mantis Kick!" Raimundo yelled as he pulled his legs to his chest, then launched both of them upward into Chase's stomach.

The force of the attack sent Chase seven feet backward. Raimundo used this time to get up and say, "Shoku powered Air Assault!"

Hundreds of giant wind spikes soared through the air and slammed into Chase. The attack tore apart various parts of his hide and left deep cuts.

"That, is more like it," Chase said. "I see in you what I see in Omi. Perhaps, even more. I no longer want to force you to be my servant, you won't be truly evil…but perhaps, over time, you will choose to be." Then he vanished without a trace.

"Good job Rai!" Kimiko cheered.

"It was no problem… Chase was nothing." Raimundo groaned. "Anyway, you're free Jake," Raimundo weakly said as he walked over to the dragon of metal. "Now that your saved and all, go talk to your sister about coming with us. I don't want that whole battle to have been fought in vain."

"Alright, I'll talk with her," Jake said as he walked over to Alisha and started whispering.

They walked around the edge of the building and started talking in hushed voices.

"We've never met these people before, how can we trust them?" Jake asked.

"They risked everything to save you, and they seem nice," Alisha countered.

"You're way to kind and trusting. How can you just agree to go away with people you've never met before without a second thought?" Jake asked.

"First of all, I'm not too trusting, you're too untrusting. Second off all, You owe them your soul. They saved you. Show them a little respect," Alisha said.

"You're right about that one, but I still don't know if we should just go with them immediately. Make them prove that they're worth trusting. That's all I have to say," Jake said.

"They did, they gave you back your freedom, and your life. Now I was skeptical at first, but I was certain when I saw that guy risk everything to save you, my mind was set," Alisha stated.

"Oh alright, but if this doesn't turn out well, it's not my fault."

"Good, now let's go back there and try to fit in."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Good, now come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

A few seconds later, Jake and Alisha walked back from around the corner stopped a twenty feet from Dojo.

"Have you decided yet?" Kimiko asked as she walked toward Alisha.

"Yes, we're coming with you," Alisha said as she walked by Kimiko.

"Yep," Jake agreed as he walked by Dojo and hopped onto him right behind the place Raimundo was laying down. "Are you coming you two

"Coming," Alisha said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah yeah, were coming. Got it?!" Kimiko said in a shouting voice.

"I know," Jake called back, frightened. "What's her problem?" Jake asked as he turned to Raimundo.

"Don't tell her I said this, but she has big anger issues."

"I can kind of tell."

"Don't worry, you get used to it. In fact, after a while, you get to like to hear her get mad. Especially after you prank her."

"You mean you're the prankster of the group?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much, why?"

"Can I join you?" Jake asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rai answered.

Then, Alisha and Kimiko jumped on Dojo, who then flew back to China.

xxxx

Once the monks were back at the temple, Master Fung said, "Why hello young monks. Are you ready to begin teaching the new dragons in training?"

"Sure Master Fung, but can I get some treatment for these injuries in my fight with Chase?" Rai asked.

"Yes Raimundo. Omi and Clay have recovered, they can teach the new monks while you rest," Master Fung replied.

"Don't tell me. Without me, the mission was a complete failure. I knew I should've come!" Omi said as he ran out of the temple with his eyes closed.

"Thanks Master Fung, and no Omi. We got the new monks, but I had a pretty bad run-in with Chase Young," said Raimundo.

"Oh no! He probably tore you to shreds without my help. Why didn't you let me come? Why?" Omi asked.

"Actually, I beat him. He actually taught me how to use my Shoku Powers and I used them to beat him," Raimundo said.

"He taught you? I thought he only taught me! Did he forget about me sense I was not there. That must've been it," Omi said.

"No, Chase said he saw in me what he did in you, and even more," Raimundo corrected.

"What?! He must have been tricking you. He was probably trying to get you to join him in his fight against good. He really knows that I am the best. Who doesn't?" Omi confidently asked.

"Master Fung knows you're not! He made me the Shoku Warrior, not you. In fact, now I know I'm better than you. Especially since Chase taught me how to use my Shoku Powers!" Raimundo argued.

"He was trying to trick you! He did not really teach you your powers. If you think he did, show me them, I'll tell you if they're Shoku Powers or not!" Omi yelled.

"You wouldn't know! I'll get Master Fung to see!" Rai yelled.

"Fine!" Omi finished.

"Master Fung, Omi has doubts about whether I really have my Shoku Powers unlocked or not. Can you come here and watch my new moves so that you can tell him that they are Shoku attacks?" Rai asked.

"I will watch, but then you must go rest," Master Fung replied.

"Thanks Master Fung! Here it goes… Shoku Star, wind!" Raimundo screamed as he lifted himself up on a tornado, created seven tornados that encircled him, and then released a giant blast of wind that shook the ground when it was fired.

"That… Was not Shoku power," Fung admitted.

"Ha! In your head!" Omi screamed.

"It's in your face, and what do you mean? I put every last bit of my strength into that!" Rai said.

"As I was saying, that was a step above Shoku power. You used all of your energy in that attack. If you had not, it would have been Shoku power. But since you did, you definitely need your rest. You will soon faint if you do not," Master Fung stated.

"Got it, no problem there, all of the sudden I feel really sleepy…" Raimundo collapsed onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

To be continued…


End file.
